To facilitate network management in local area networks (LANS), it is known to provide servers called dynamic host configuration protocol or DHCP servers. These servers respond to requests from clients connected to the network to receive assigned dynamic addresses for communication purposes on the network. The advantage of using such a dynamic address assignment is that new clients can be added easily, and the effort to manage the addresses used on the network is reduced. In most cases, a DHCP server is provided by software added to a network server.
When a network which was previously not connected to other networks or when a network needs a faster or additional connection to other networks, digital network modems are added to provide the desired connection. Network modems, such as ISDN modems, are assigned an address on the LAN. When DHCP is used, clients on the LAN are assigned their addresses and can recognize the modem as a router or gateway by consulting the DHCP, and in this way, each client does not need to have prior knowledge of any fixed address for the modem.
Computer networks are being installed in more and more residential, office and industrial environments, and the increase in the number of such networks has increased the need for skilled technicians required to configure and maintain such networks. While computer networks were very uncommon a few years ago for home users, it is now economically feasible and desirable to interconnect computer devices in a home environment. Any simplification of the task of network management is important from the perspective of both increased reliability and reduced training for the network manager. DHCP therefore offers many practical advantages in managing a network, even for relatively small networks found in homes or small and medium businesses. While some network administrators have taken the time to obtain and install DHCP, many others have not, particularly in home and small business environments.
While it would be advantageous to provide a DHCP server function integrated with a component to be added to a network, such as a digital network modem, for those who would benefit from a DHCP, it is imperative to avoid installing two DHCP servers on the same network, since the result would be confusion and malfunction. Furthermore, having to choose between one modem including DHCP functionality and another modem without DHCP requires the manufacture, distribution and stocking of separate types of modems, and complicates the purchasing choice.